


Release

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Hataraku Saibou BLACK, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hataraku Saibou BLACK - Freeform, We need more about this couple!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: [Hataraku Saibou BLACK] She needed to see him as much as he needed to see her. The things in the body are not going so well with so much stress in the air and that in the long run is affecting them too. Helpless, they cling to the other, seeking to escape from that feeling. And that gave unexplored possibilities in what they felt about each other. Lemon!





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I can brag a bit because it's Hataraku Saibou BLACK's first fanfic, hehe. And for that reason, adult themes and lemon at discretion. Warnings here and there.
> 
> This is levely based on my own experiences as a patient of Burnout Syndrome, which can reach an anxious-depressive trait if is not treated in time.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou/Cells At Work is the creation of Shimizu Akane. The BLACK spin-off, by Shigemitsu Harada.

If the practically uninterrupted work of the cells was enormous in a relatively healthy body... The thing is worse in a insane level in a body with a string of illness and affections, most of them self-provoked, or some others, caused by a greater force.

Neutrophil U-0001 sighed as she slowly cleared the cytoplasm from between the valley of her lush breasts. It had been a grueling battle with an STD virus in the rectum, probably from unprotected anal sex. They had managed to beat him, barely, with a balance of two of her comrades massacred. She herself didn't come out unharmed exactly, proving of that, the wide scratch on her right thigh. She looked at the wound with a grimace of exhaustion and palpable resignation.

Would it always be like this? Fighting incredibly dangerous antigens for a body that seemed determined to destroy himself little by little? It made it seem like something meaningless and it wasn't worth continuing to do it because the end seemed that it would always be the same... Do not misunderstand, my reader: White Blood Cell loved her work, she liked to do it, but even she must admit that the panorama was overwhelming, rather demoralizing for anyone.

After finishing disinfection, the neutrophil went to the exit door. Right now, she had to thank the gods that the Killer T Cells were taking care of the rest of the work, aided by the Macrophages. It's not because she wanted to run away from her duties as a watchwoman, but she had something else to do. And it was something she needed. Urgently.

Putting the katana on her shoulder (She never go out without it) she strode to one of the blood vessels to migrate through the body's ducts until she reached her destination. Along the way she saw other immune cells returning from a fight or going to a new one, Platelets almost on the verge of crying as they loaded the fibrin from one side to the other and especially Red Blood Cells making a great effort to carry their oxygen and nutrient packages to their destinations _without_ dying on the road. _All_ this was a depressing picture and that didn't help to improve the bitter and somber mood of the bacteria woman killer.

She passed by the central station where, on giant screens, they showed a gigantic barometer of colors which was moving towards the darkest point, revealing, obviously, something not good at all.

**_"Yellow Alert, Brain Report: Cortisol levels (1) in the brain: 85%. Automatic dopamine release to try to counteract it, please walk with caution."_ **

"...How much damage can such a high level of stress to the organism?" the woman vigilante said while seeing the insane amount of stress hormone in the environment according to the daily report of Helper T Cell. She wondered what could be happening in the outside world that would cause that and, even if oxytocin and dopamine were constantly released in the air to try to counteract it... it seemed that NOTHING was really working to lower it. She felt imposing and almost useless. And that was bullshit. She needed to reach her destination. She needed it.

To him.

_…_

"You've come! I was beginning to worry." AA-2153 exclaimed when he saw her on the threshold of his resting unit. She let out a tired laugh.

"You shouldn’t worry so much, there's enough stress in the body for you to contribute more to it," she said with soft cynicism as she put her sword on the couch in the small room. Erythrocyte just scratched the back of his neck, making a grimace.

"...You know I _cannot_ help it when is about you, and you know it," he muttered shyly, managing to soften the core of the albino woman as if it was cooked cannelloni, although that wasn't surprising because he had always done so. She composed a more authentic smile, cheering the red blood cell. "How did you finish them? They warned us that it was a virus carrying an STD..."

"We defeated him, that's what matters," She strode striding farther into the room and dropping into a large cushion. "And you? Didn't have difficulties today?"

"As you have no idea," the redhead man sighed while he served some tea to his partner. "Not only carbon monoxide by some damned Cuban cigars as they reported us, but also alcohol. Whiskey, to be exact." He collapsed in one of the chairs in front of her, rubbing his face. U-0001 watched with compassion and hidden tenderness the exhausted expression of her friend, so identical to the one of her, "...sometimes I wonder why the body will consume so much those things if he knows that in the long run it's causing damage to him."

"I ask myself that question many, _many_ times," Leukocyte said cupped her hands around the hot drink; "Perhaps he seeks to satisfy his stress, in some way, among many other problems he has."

"And that therefore causes it to us" Erythrocyte murmured bitterly closing his eyes and returning to sigh. It hadn't been the best day (They were practically never) and he was willing to unload it as if it were a huge garbage container at the edge of the overflow... He opened his eyes slightly to notice the figure of the neutrophil on the soft cushion, with her eyes closed and breathing gently, what made her half-naked chest rise and fall along with her exhalations, making an almost hypnotic effect for the redhead man. He felt his cheeks begin to burn as if he was having a sudden fever, while continuing to rotate his gaze between her imperial breasts to her beautiful face, so peaceful and more relaxed than it was when entering. The mouth felt dry and swallowing almost felt like swallowing wet sawdust, a swarm of crazy thoughts whipped him nonstop, while trying to put them in order...

He _couldn't_ resist anymore. He got up quietly from the hard chair and tiptoed over to the seemingly sleeping antigen killer, noticing that her beauty was even more noticeable in the closeness. Without thinking about what he was doing, he slid a white gloved hand into the lock of hair that normally covered her right eye, trying to push it away gently, in order to see the hidden truth of that face with which he didn't stop thinking at work or his almost null free time. He already had it between his fingers, feeling so soft that it seemed a lie, it was just a matter of pushing it away a little to reveal it to him... When a black gloved hand grabbed his with the _deadly_ speed of a reptile, freezing the red-haired man in fear and stupor.

"... _Never_ , but _never_ , assume that your opponent is helpless when she is asleep... Or _pretending_ ," she muttered with a soft velvety tone that honestly scared Red Blood Cell more than screaming at him. She _exquisitely_ took advantage of the temporary paralysis of her friend to lean forward and brush his lips with hers, kissing him slowly. The catatonia of AA-5123 lasted a few nanoseconds while trying to assimilate what was happening. A microsecond later, a sense of _unreality_ washed over him: He was kissing his friend, he was _kissing_ White Blood Cell! On the one hand, he wanted to slap himself to make sure it wasn't a _dream_ product of harmful enzymes, but something that was happening, _here_ , _now_... But he also wanted to show that he was also aware of what he was doing and how much he wanted it, so he answered the kiss with all the enthusiasm he could get, cradling the face of the albino woman, caressing her ears and her long white hair that seemed like silk threads. Soon the temperature of both gradually began to rise, showing in hands starting to wander restlessly over the nape and shoulders of the other over the uniform, tangled between his fingers strands of hair causing tickling and chuckles. The neutrophil began to feel the weight of the young delivery man on her thighs and abruptly separated from his kiss, without leaving a gloved hand perched on his cheek, as red as his hair and clothes.

"Where did you get so much _initiative_?" U-0001 asked softly and with a hint of purr in her voice that made her so seductive and yet so dangerous to the man's eyes on her. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I have no idea... I even thought you were going to phagocyte me for having done it" he swallowed, still blushing, "is that... I saw you so exhausted and stressed that I _thought_... that _I_..." She stopped him kissing him again, then she spoke between kisses:

"So _cute_ ~ How _considerate_ you are with me, I guess I wasn't the only one to think about it..."

Leukocyte couldn't compose another sentence, because she felt his white gloved hand moving slowly down her shoulder, down her waist, down her hip, tentatively feeling each corner until he touched her thigh... Even over the uniform, causing delicious tingles in her. AA-2153, in an initiative that was even improper in him, was slowly caressing her as if she were on a reconnaissance mission in a whole new territory, enjoying this opportunity that sounded as unreal as it was wonderful. She still did not move, but she felt how her body shuddered with his caresses at the same time his kisses so calm and passive, bristling every molecule of her composition feeling his fingertips traveled.

She didn't want to be left behind and her fierce nature finally emerged, beginning to deflect her kisses and tongue until reaching his neck to kiss and bite him, causing tremors to the red blood cell. She put her hands boldly under his black shirt, feeling the skin that hid underneath and that now needed to see, but now. Soft spasms and moans began to escape from the boy in glasses when the albino woman began to caress his abdomen, waiting for him to take off his shirt for her, to which he meekly agreed, letting himself be undressed by her without abandoning his intense blush. Before her he appeared, then, with his narrow torso naked to her predatory gray eye. She smiled and sat up a bit to kiss him again, still touching his chest and shoulders.

"Are you... are you sure about this?" The red-haired man muttered between sighs that caused the naughty tongue and teeth of the white-haired woman in his left shoulder. She interrupted her attentions and gave him a look between amused and exasperated.

"If you really didn't want you would have stopped me for centuries," She expressed with overwhelming logic, frowning, "and I see you with as much desire for this as me... or is it that you want the hepatocyte girl do this and not me?

"What?! How can you think of such a thing in this moment?! If I didn't really like that, I would not have done anything first or even kiss you because I like you too much! Do you hear it?! I can assure you that I do not like hepatocytes, but you, sadistic fool immune cell and...!”

Before the rushing speech of the red blood cell, the albino woman only composed an almost boastful smile and then decided to leave him speechless while her lips marked a long path of sweet saliva on his chest in a new attack of tender _phagocytosis_ ; more and more, when she reached his height, she stopped her rosary of kisses. His eyes until that moment, half-closed with indignation, opened a little and they met her amused and enticing gaze, her wet lips slightly open and her breasts half-discovered, rocked by the expectant tremor of her chest. Then he dares to respond to that, kissing it with renewed passion and ardor, then his mouth drifts down its corners and down her jaw, until he reaches her pale neck, which, after a moment of hesitation, was put together courage and dared not only to kiss it, but also to sink his teeth, making moans and notorious shudders from White Blood Cell.

His hands return to their mission of recognition of her body again, feeling the softness of her skin on the tips of his fingers, noticing the contrast of such softness with the amount of blood and cytoplasm that skin should receive almost daily... His hands run slowly over her shoulders and collarbone, as if he was reading braille sculpted on her skin and, gently, trying not to alarm her, opened her already half-open white jacket, revealing to him and to only him, the _magnificent_ beauty of her huge bosoms, now completely in his sight.

 _"I just hope I don't end up hemolyzed by this"_ he thought ecstatically when he saw them. Unable to endure his emotion, he buried his head in her hair and inhales deeply her scent, don’t caring a shit that doesn't smell precisely flowers and duces... but _cytoplasm_ and _death_. He felt her deepest breathing when, almost without thinking, he felt her right nipple. She looks at him with mockery and excitement, gently caressing his bare shoulders as he fidgeted with her breasts.

The libido of both re-emerge with the strength of a steam locomotive and they kissed again, seeking to snatch the other's breath between bites and licking, provoking  exclamations, hickeys and moans drowned in pleasure, seeking to discharge that feeling of stress and tension that they have been accumulating in all this time; They embrace each other with ferocity, feeling how their sexes rubbed over the fabric of their respective pants. In a moment where another friction between their intimacies manages to distract the red blood cell, making him close his eyes and let out a grunt of pleasure, U-0001 had slipped out of his grip and had knocked him down, leaving her above. Then, she went down gently with a kissing route from his neck to his lower belly, where she tasted the sweat of his abdomen with tender and almost morbid air. Meanwhile, he entertains himself by kneading her breasts and nipples, feeling them bounce before their spasms, giving him a delicious visual spectacle. Then a _click_ removes AA-2153 from his reverie: White Blood Cell had unbuttoned his pants and started playing with the discovered head of his member, making him let out a strong moan that made her smile with satisfaction. He realizes how handicapped he is and drawing strength from who knows what deep recess of his being, turned her over and left him on top, struggling to take off her white military pants and her cotton underwear, watching the _treasure_ sacred that suddenly was discovered before him.

Then he approaches, rubs, and with the erect member that reaches to his belly, he orients it towards her entrance and slowly slides into the depth of the treasure, slowly, inch by inch as he hears her moan, sigh and writhe, completely surrendered to the situation.

Erythrocyte felt each and every one of his muscles tighten when he _met_ the flesh in her deepest part, feeling as if he were riding astride a large and wild animal, like a wild mare that could kicked him. He looked at her nervously, only meeting with her gaze fixed on him, full of pleasure, making him see that she was fine... He nods and after giving her a soft kiss, he began to move. They begin to move slowly, they begin a movement full of sweetness and excitement, closeness and passion. He moves slowly, inside her, outside her... then back inside, while U-0001 feels wet more and more, feeling that her core _burns_ inside, longing for more and more. In that incredible moment, she feels it, yes, this time she feels his weight, feels the masculine body imprisoning her against the soft cushion, feels his hands running through her and feels his cock penetrating her. She feels it completely, she feels his kisses, his warmth, his breathing... All that is _too_ much for the antigen killer, closes her eyes and lets herself be wrapped in that sensation, in the touch of her beloved's skin, in his tongue getting in her mouth as he continues to penetrate her, she feels herself melting in those hands that run through her, in those legs that rub against hers, in her nipples imprisoned against his chest, causing her entire core to compress itself with happiness... At last was happening: They were together at last, they were body against body, flesh against flesh.

The wobble continues. Only their broken breaths are heard as they cling desperately to each other... Little by little the rhythm increases, making the movements of both are deeper and more energetic. The moans and muffled cries begin to break the silence of the solitary room. He galloped over her with all his impetuosity and passion, her turgid imperial breasts rising proudly against the thin chest of Red Blood Cell, while her exquisite physique trembled imprisoned against his slender arms. The most _absolute_ pleasure gives way to panting and the most frenetic movements as if they wanting to maximize the moment of climax. They moan, sigh and cling to each other like castaways to a solitary buoy in the open sea while the ardor increases, and the excitement rises, leaving both on the _edge_ of the _abyss_.

"Leu... Leukocyte... I'm going... to..."

"Stop babbling stupid things and do it, do it!" She sighed, clinging tightly to him in the middle of the concert of moans and sighs. " _Do it_ , _do it, do it!"_ She continued whimpering between sighs. And they moan more, accelerating the pace while the two feels about to explode, while closing their eyes trying to make the rotten world where they were born disappear momentarily, making at that moment there were only the two of them, _only_ them.

And so, the two reach the climax, explode one in the arms of the other and, for the first time, she can feel as he _melts_ hot in her belly, as he _fills_ her with warm jets while she decomposes in an orgasm that leaves her trembling without being able to control herself. She cannot speak, she doesn't feel capable of doing it, so the only thing she can think of is to squeeze him in her arms, making him understand that she was happy, satisfied, ecstatic. And he, in all his innocence proper to his way of being, had understood it. He grinned and settled out of her, asking her with affection and some concern if she was okay... In other circumstances she would have let out a snort and a slightly sarcastic comment, but at this moment she could only manage with a sweet smile of satisfaction.

"You don't know how much I love you, and I doubt that will change," he murmured to her, cradling her face fondly, still thinking about the lucky cell he was.

"Oh yeah?" she asked playfully leaning on her elbow to see him better, composing a completely warm and authentic smile.

"Positive. Even if we were working on another body (a little _healthier_ , please…) ... _and_ you were a sadistic male Leukocyte and I a clumsy female Erythrocyte, _nothing_ would change."

"Hmmm, that sounds strange, but in the long run it's cute," she teased with a broad smile, bending to kiss him again. "And good? What did you think of this way of "taking out" the stress?"

"If I'm honest, it's _tremendously_ effective. I... I wouldn't mind doing it on another occasion that I'm stressed or distressed... or rather when... when..."

"When...?"

"When I really want to do it again, which would be much sooner than I think," the red-head man laughed in the face of stupefaction of his beloved, making him snuggle against her in surprise. The albino woman only growled and settled better against him on the soft cushion.

Didn’t sound that bad, after all.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> (1) Cortisol: Hormone secreted by the adrenal gland, known as "stress hormone" due to be a natural response of the body to these situations. With patients with severe anxiety, depression or severe variants of Burnout Syndrome, cortisol is released in excessive amounts, causing more serious illnesses such as Cushing's syndrome or cardiovascular problems.


End file.
